Death of a Venar
by FantasySci5
Summary: April reads Abnaxes' book, 'Death of a Venar', and sees that it is not heroic and serious, but rather comical and exasperating!


_Death of a Venar_

Hello! Fantasysci5 here! Okay, this story just came out of nowhere, and I was hoping it would help get rid of my writer's block. Two things helped bring this about. One, was when I was in Abnaxus' home, and I was clicking on his bookshelf. He had a book called "The Death of a Venar" by Ge'le. This sparked my interest, and I wondered about what was in the book. The second thing was a thread on Black-House, called "How Boring to be a Venar". I didn't read all of it, but just the name made the wheels in my head start to turn.

SUMMARY: _"Curiously, she opened the book to almost the end of the many pages. Since Abnaxus was a Venar, she thought that this book would be a heroic tale of a young Venar, battling evil armies, and problems within himself, and at the end, die a heroic and honorable death saving something, or someone. After his death, he would be immortalized in memory, as one of the great Venar of all. She was utterly surprised when she read what was really there."_

Disclaimer: I don't own The Longest Journey. As easy as that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April watched as Abnaxus made his way up the old, rickety stairs, to the upper level she had never seen. She wasn't in a big rush to go do anything yet, and she was tired of running around Marcuria, and all of Arcadia for that matter. She didn't think Abnaxus would mind if she crashed here for, at the most, an hour.

Sighing, she let all of the weight of responsibility lift off of her, as she tried to relax. Slowly, she walked over to a bookshelf on the right side of the 'living room'. She glanced at some of the titles, but nothing really caught her eye. She saw a copy of 'The Lord of the Rings', but she had heard that it was long and very descriptive with details. She promised herself she would only be here an hour, not years.

Her eyes stopped on a thick old volume on the top shelf. She pulled it out, unsettling a layer of dust into the air. She wiped off the green cover, to find small handwriting written in gold thread on the cover. _"The Death of a Venar"_ sparkled in the light. Curiously, she opened the book to almost the end of the many pages.

Since Abnaxus was a Venar, she thought that this book would be a heroic tale of a young Venar, battling evil armies, and problems within himself, and at the end, die a heroic and honorable death saving something, or someone. After his death, he would be immortalized in memory, as one of the great Venar of all. She was utterly surprised when she read what was really there.

_I was walking through the woods, spooky in the moonlight night, when all of the creatures come alive. I wanted to hurry home, to my lovely wives, not wander lost in the stupid trees that should be cut down for public reasons. _

_I turned a corner, and stopped dead. There was an ugly creature, with claws for hands, that look like crabs'. But it had a round head, a built body, that stood well over me. It blinked its plain black eyes in my direction, and I had the impulse to run. It reached one of its open claws out to me, then snapped it shut. The sound echoed through the silent forest._

_I stumbled backwards, never taking my eyes off of the beast. It was like a Sunrider crash, that it is impossible to look away from. I stuttered, "Who...What are you!" It blinked at me again, and tilted its head to one side. "You were a stupid man, Ge'le, who is destroying truth you did not understand." It said in a gravelly voice. My shaking hands groped for my dagger on my side._

_"I'll never had seen my wife before, you ugly human. You had gotten pushed out of jail for the crime you are doing." I yelled, "What are you talking about! How do you know my name!"_

_"Why did you will be killing me! Your Gretta was devastating." It said, backing away from me, but keeping eye contact._

_"Who's Gretta! What the Balance are you talking about!"_

_"Hello, Stranger. You have weakened this friendship. I knew what will be happened, and I will know that you were punishing for your crime."_

_I started shaking, sweat in my eyes. I couldn't understand what this being was saying, and I was getting frustrated, confused, and fed-up. I had heard of a race who lived in the forest during the full moon. Brown creatures with vampire teeth, that only ate trees, who killed and cannobilized innocent wanderers. I wanted to make it till tomorrow, to eat a dish from the mystical world of Stark. I wasn't going to die today._

_"No hurt lake see mushroom path three..." It started, not looking at me anymore. It's eyes were glazed, looking at something behind me. I turned around, but there was nothing there._

_"You forbidden secret is to couch..." It started walking slowly up to me, its claws outstretched. "Make sense!" I shouted. It walked up to me, and was within inches of my face, then started to talk about the history of beans. It was actually doing quite well with the time-flow, but it was boring me to death. It went into great detail about the location the bean was in, then it started describing the first person who found it. Then it _

_started to describe the background of the person, in agonizing detail. That led to the origin of humans in general. I was getting frustrated with this being who would not shut up. I asked him to many times, but he didn't hear me. It was like I wasn't there at all. I started to cry, the story was so mind-numbing._

_I felt very irrational as I felt the moon beams fall on me, their deadly poison soaking into my right arm. As quick as lightening, I aimed, and threw the dagger. It made contact with hard skin with a crunch. The monster fell forward, soaking in its own blood, shinning silver in the moonlight._

April closed the book in disgust. It sounded like the poor Venar wasn't flowing with time as good as Abnaxus, and the man had killed him for it. Well, there was about 100 pages besides the one page she had read. She flipped to the front, and read the first page.

_This story is about how I met a Venar creature in the woods on a moonlit night. The first 99 pages are commentary on the history of the Venar by a Venar. Usually, Venar don't like talking about themselves, but this Venar is different._

April opened up into the middle of the book, but found that it was written in a different language. Even with Alltongue, she couldn't read it. Maybe the original tongue of Venar didn't translate well. Or maybe you just had to stare at it longer.

"Ah, you will be read "The Death of a Venar", has you?"

April jumped in surprise, and dropped the book on the ground. Abnaxus was walking down the stairs, a smile, if you could call it that, on his face. "Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be nosey."

April bit her lip, then looked up at the Venar. "Why do you read this! It sounds mean to your people!"

Abnaxus shrugged, bending down to pick up the book. "It was been funny. You humans will not mind when you are portrayed badly?"

"Well, no. Sometimes we are seen as vicious killing machines, who kill innocent animals. I guess I see your point. Some of your kind are perceived as boring?"

Abnaxus nodded, then fell silent. "It's okay, April-Ryan. I forgive you. The Venar in the story is being one of our Great Prophesiers; only one in a century."

April's mouth flew open. "Oh, Abnaxus. I'm so sorry. Oh. So was what the Venar said true!"

"Yes. The author, Ge'le had married a woman years later named Gretta. When she find out that he had been killing a Venar, she leaving him. Her best friend will be a Venar, and it were suspected that she had a bit of Venar blood deep in her blood-line. But that was a rumor and a myth, with no truth or fact."

"Ge'le had been punished for his crime. When he will grow up, he writes a book about the encounter. No one is buying it. He will be dead 10 years ago."

April put her hand on Abnaxus' shoulder blade. "I'm sorry you lost a Prophesier. Not all humans are that mean."

"And not all Venar were been boring."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry, that just came out. It didn't come out exactly how I wanted it to, but what can you do. It was stupid, but I think I worked past my writer's block. It's really hard to write Venar, did you know that? The way the talk is...hard.


End file.
